


these little moments

by hanorganaas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Han Solo Lives, Kissing, Makeouts, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: Han and Leia have a quiet romantic moment in the cockpit.





	these little moments

**Author's Note:**

> From the Prompt "I've missed you, hotshot" for hanleia prompts  
> Of course because fixing the Last Jedi is my pastime ^_^

“For a general I thought you would have some decorum” Han teased, “straddling your husband in his pilot seat in a ship full of people.”

“I deserve this,” Leia whispered breathly between kisses “I’ve missed you, hotshot.”

It could have been 30 years ago and yet everything that happened then would be exactly the same as what happened now. Leia sat on Han’s lap, The pilot could feel her skirt through the thin material of his pants as she rocked against his firm presence. Her hands roamed where they could reach, his neck, his face with delicate touches.

Han’s old knees were aching from the weight. His lips were sore from the bruising kisses. But he wasn’t complaining. He deserved this after months, withering away lonely in a prison, still in agony from being stabbed–with the horrible thought he may never touch Leia or see the light of day again. Leia deserved this after losing so much…Amilyn…and then Luke in one damn day.

With all the pain, they both deserved this. The small yet bright light in this time of darkness. 

Leia’s small hands went to his shirt. Slowly she opened it. Han frowned as he felt her eyes move to his scar. He was self conscious she was going to feel guilt over how he got it. But Leia just smiled and placed a small kiss right where the remnants of Han’s near death had formed.

“Still as handsome as ever,” Leia whispered against the raised patch of skin, “though, the Scar does add a bit more allure.” 

Han hummed and closed his eyes. A small grin formed on his face as he kissed the crown of Leia’s head. Oh his sweet princess, falling for the broken parts of him because she thought it made him beautiful. His hand began to run through the loose strands of faded gray hair. 

He went to go find the pins that held her hair intricately in place when suddenly. there was a knock on the door.

Leia reluctantly pulled back and sighed and Han mourned the loss of contact.

“The Resistance never sleeps,” She said. She groaned as she rose to her feet and grabbed her walking stick. Han smiled, brighter, he had to admit it made her look regal. “Stay here.”

“Not going anywhere sweetheart!” Han said cheerily.

His eyes narrowed as she walked to the doorway which opened the moment she stepped by the door. Han didn’t listen to the conversation, he found himself looking at her backside. Admiring how beautiful she remained. His fingers twisted cause he was tempted to once again undo the intricate hairstyle.

Han sat there watching before the door closed and Leia made her way back to him. 

“Everything alright?” Han asked raising an eyebrow.

“We’re still looking for a place to go but we still got some fuel so we got some time,” Leia said. She simply dropped her walking stick to the floor before pulling herself back into his lap. “But it doesn’t matter now.: She paused, her fingers now moving to trace his scar on his chin, eyes looking pensively and hungry. “Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?” Han smiled and untangled her hairstyle. The strands, much shorter than before landed on her shoulders. “Ah that.”

Han leaned forward and claimed her lips again. His fingers began to move at every bare inch of skin he could reach, getting himself requainted with his beautiful and awe inspiring wife. Although, everything was just as familiar as if he was in her arms yesterday. 

They never changed. They still kept the light when things were dark. And in a time of uncertainity this was all that mattered

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts [especially of the Hanleia Flair] at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
